Games are Easy, Love is Hard
by Bendyfish
Summary: Follows 'After the Games are Over, Will You Love Me' fic. This fic is mainly based on Ianto and Jack's relationship and how they are coping being together with the trail looming in the background.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Games are Easy, Love is Hard

Author: Bendyfish

You will need to read 'After All the Games Are Over, Will You Love Me?' to help you to understand this sequel but if you don't want to read that, a quick summary is Ianto was/is a bit of a player and a real estate agent, Jack is a private investigator and is in love with Ianto but Ianto doesn't want a relationship just to have Jack as a fuck buddy; a woman whose husband had a one night stand with Ianto, threatens and almost kills Ianto. At the end of the story Ianto declares his love for Jack as he lays dying, Jack agonises that Ianto just said that because he knew he was dying. But doctors are able to save him.

Oh and I forgot to put a disclaimer in my original story that the characters are not mine, well I'd love to own them but they belong to BBC, Torchwood and R.T Davies although they could have looked after them better, giving them a better running, they wrecked the opportunity for many years of happiness instead they let the best characters die and the ones that remain are like a dog with only 2 legs, still cute but really needing the use of all limbs for best mobility.

The sequel takes place 6 weeks later. Any _italics_ are a scene that happened previous to the current. scene.

Chapter One

The early morning sun peeked through the curtains of bedroom in the town house with a back yard that Jack and Ianto decided to get together.

"_My place would suit, I have two bedrooms so if you needed your space you cou…"_

"_But my place overlooks the bay, close to work"_

"_My place has room for the pool table"_

"_What about we get a place that is neither of our places" Ianto said, thinking that he didn't want to go back to his place, unpleasant images of nearly dying there, and he didn't want to live in Jack's place, he wouldn't feel that they were on equal ground, he agreed that they would be exclusive to each other but a neutral ground for them to start afresh was what Ianto really wanted, "a place that has room for a pool table" he said with a wink, knowing that they put the pool table to good use in more ways than one. _

"_Sold" Jack exclaimed._

The sun's rays dispersed the dark of the bedroom revealing the two men sleeping in each others arms, Jack lay on his back on the bed while Ianto had his head resting on Jack's chest with Jack's arm wrapped around Ianto.

As more and more sun light invaded the room Jack stirred and began to lazily play with Ianto's nipple. Jack looked down to the sleeping man using his chest as a pillow and smiled, still ecstatically happy that Ianto and he shared a bed each night and into the morning for the past 4 weeks, since he got out of hospital. Jack could tell that Ianto was still sleeping from the shallow breathing from the younger man, although as the sun rays reached his face Ianto began to stir, "Mmmm if you keep that up, I'm going to be late"

"Ahuh, so what's your plans for today?" Jack asked.

"Check up at the hospital" Ianto replied, "and then I thought I'd pop into work to see firsthand the damage that only Owen could do to my filing systems"

"Are you sure that you are up for facing work?"

"Jack, if we can …can..mak…." Ianto still had some difficulties with the new direction in their being together as a couple.

"Make love" Jack finished for him, smiling, knowing that Ianto was happy to enter into a relationship after his close call with dying at the hands of a deranged woman but he had still some trouble verbalising aspects of their relationship, like the difference of sex and making love, but it was worth it as Ianto was surprisingly good at 'making love'.

"Yeah, make love" Ianto said dreamily, "if we can make love then I think I am able to go to work for a few hours, the doctors said that would be okay"

"Sure, then can I pick you up from work and we can go out to dinner" Jack asked moving his hand trailing over Ianto's ribs.

"Oh and have you forgotten someone?" and as if on cue, that someone came bounding into the room demanding to be let out for walkies.

"Myfanwy don't jump on the b…" too late as an Irish wolf hound jumped onto the bed excitedly licking Ianto's face and arm. Ianto and Jack adopted Myfanwy upon Ianto's release from hospital giving Ianto a sense of security and company when Jack was out on a job.

"I'll need to get back home to walk Myfanwy" Ianto said, then seeing Jack pouting, added, "then we can go out to dinner"

"Oh I come second after the dog" Jack said jokingly.

Ianto turned all serious, knowing how far they had come after his brush with death, "Never" reaching over to Jack, caressing his face and kissing him passionately. Jack feeling the passion rise again and fill him with a warm glow became engrossed in the man that he thought would die many weeks ago as he held onto Ianto pouring his love in their embrace. Ianto moaned and rubbed his hardening cock against Jack, as well as feeling Jack's need. Hands roamed, moans escaped from deep in their throats and necks thrown back in offering to each other before Myfanwy nuzzled her way between them. Reluctantly Ianto rolled slightly away from Jack, his eyes still full of lust and love, 'Sorry' he mouthed to Jack.

"Okay girl, walkies" Ianto extracted himself from Jack fully, "Sorry Jack, she was _your_ decision"

"But you love her, I know" Jack said winking, knowing that Ianto had gotten quite attached to Myfanwy in the short time that they had her, keeping him busy and helping him to forget about his ordeal.

"Come on girl, let's get your lead and poop bags"

"Oh Ianto?" Jack called out, "are you going to put on some clothes, as much as I love you naked, I think that the neighbours may find that is too much to digest with their cornflakes. And besides the neighbours may complain to their other halves that they aren't as well built and toned as you"

Ianto turned around and winked.

Seeing the doctor at the hospital for his check up, the doctor asked if the nightmares had lessened, "Hmmm yessss"

"Ianto, I've been treating you for some weeks now, and I think that I know when you are lying" the doctor admonished Ianto.

"Okay they haven't lessen but Jack wakes me as soon as I start to have them so …."

"Ianto, you need to take the meds that I prescribed you so you can sleep uninterrupted" the doctor said soothingly.

"Yeah but they make me groggy till late morning" Ianto said plaintively.

"Okay lets half the dose, but you need to take them, okay" the doctor said, "just to get over this phase, I promise you won't stay on them forever" remembering when Ianto asked not to be put on any drugs that could be habit forming.

"Okay" Ianto said resignedly.

"Hey guys, you miss me?" Ianto said cheerfully as he entered the real estate.

Gwen looked up and almost barrelled Owen over in her haste to hug Ianto first, "Oh Ianto, are you sure you should be back, back so early?"

"It's been 6 weeks and besides the doctor has cleared me to return" Ianto said, "and anyway I'm only working part time for the time being until Jack and I go on our holiday, I'm going stir crazy at home". Moving into the new home and selecting new furniture kept Ianto busy but now that they were settled in, Ianto felt that he had to keep busy to keep his mind from wandering.

"Ianto! Good to see you, boy have I missed your coffees, that machine of yours will not give me a decent one, how do you do it?"

"Owen! I told you not to touch the coffee machine!" Ianto said shocked that Owen would try to make a coffee using the very delicate and temperamental machine.

"Oh hmmmm….sorry?" Owen said apologetically.

"You know I came to do some real estate work not make you a coffee" Ianto said good naturedly.

"But while you're here?" Owen said in his most pleading voice.

"Okay" Ianto said smiling and shaking his head, "So tell me what been happening, I know that you and Gwen finalised the deal with the Harts, thanks for that"

"Well, following that sale we have picked up a few other elite clientele and they are choosing us to show their homes"

"Wow what houses do we have?" Ianto asked excitedly.

While Owen got Ianto up to date, Ianto made them all a coffee.

"And how it is with you and Tosh" Ianto asked sheepishly after Gwen went off sighing into her coffee, saying something about Ianto being a coffee god.

"Like you don't know" Owen said, smiling, "when she not with me she's with you and Jack"

"Hmmm…. sorry?" Ianto said, mimicking Owen from earlier.

"Never thought that I would have to share my girlfriend with you, of all people" Owen said smiling and playfully punching Ianto on the arm.

"Yeah and she sees me first, before you" Ianto said whilst pretending to puff up his chest.

"But she stays with me at night" Owen said winking.

"Touché" Ianto smirked, "okay work to do"

"Oh Ianto about your desk, I didn't know that you were coming in today, I would ha…" Owen trailed off as Ianto approached his desk and the paperwork strewn over it, luckily out of sight from any potential customers.

"OWEN!"

"Sorry Ianto, I thought rather than putting the files away and getting it wrong I decided it was best to just put it on your desk" Owen said whilst keeping some distance and with his hands in the surrender mode, not that Ianto would be violent to Owen but it seemed the right thing to do to get some forgiveness from Ianto.

Sighing Ianto said, "It's okay, I suppose, this way I can see what's been finalised and what you are working on"

After 2 hours of tiding up the files that were on his desk Ianto turned on his computer, as always the latest news popped up.

'Trial begins for gay love revenge murder'

Several images played in Ianto's mind, recalling his attempted murder by the hands of the jilted wife of a man that Ianto had bedded who was exploring his sexuality. Ianto slumped heavily on his chair with his head in his hands, trying to stop the images playing in his head.

_A/N: I love reviews so please leave one, thanks _


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Games are Easy, Love is Hard

Author: Bendyfish

Chapter Two 

_A/N: some homophobia and gay hate in this chapter, sorry, but society is such a bitch. Oh and some M/M action towards the end of the chapter, sorry if that offends, but just giving you due warning. _

Seeing Ianto cradling his head on his desk as he slumped into his now tidied desk, Gwen quietly walked up to Ianto, "What's wrong, pet" her hand resting lightly on his shoulder.

"It's fine, Gwen" Ianto said trying to shake the images in his head, the knife swooping down, the pain in his stomach as the knife was plunged into it, his blood pooling at his feet.

"You sure" Gwen said not quite believing him as the colour drained from his face. She raised her head to get Owen's attention when she saw what was on Ianto's computer screen, "Oh, umm…"

"It's fine Gwen, we all knew the trial would happen soon enough" Ianto tried to wipe the grimace on his face and replace it with a smile, for no other reason but to have Gwen stop petting him.

Owen came over once he had overheard them, "Time for a beer, what do you reckon Ianto?"

"Thanks Owen, but I've still got lots of work to catch up on, maybe tomorrow?" Ianto said trying to sound upbeat, "anyway, Jack is taking me out to dinner after I get home to walk Myfanwy"

"Oh that's your dog, I heard you got a rather large dog" Gwen said in a high pitched voice, "When can we see her?"

"Whenever you want to come over" Ianto said tiredly, "anyway work to do now".

Ianto quickly changed the screen on the computer, knowing that over the next couple of weeks all he would be hearing will be the trial, so for the moment he didn't want to think about it.

Owen and Gwen got the message, once Ianto turned around to his computer and started to work, they both knew Ianto well enough, as a colleague, he was a conscientious worker and he would want to catch up so they would not be able to disturb him for some time once he was absorbed.

Several hours later Ianto turned off his computer and stretched almost toppling in his chair, this action sending a jolt of memory of when he tipped his chair to deflect the knife when his neighbour, Mrs Melanie Thompson, the woman who attempted to kill him was about to deliver the final blow. Even knowing this action saved his life the memory of that afternoon still sent shivers down his spine. Shaking off the memories Ianto called out "Okay who wants a coffee before we shut shop" Several hands went up.

As they sat drinking coffee that the team had missed as much as having Ianto around, the afternoon newspapers were delivered, thanking the paperboy and giving him a couple of coins as a tip, they each took a different paper.

GAY LOVE TRIAL BEGINS - IS SHE REALLY GUILTY? screamed the front page of the paper that Gwen was holding.

REVENGE OF GAY LOVE AFFAIR, WIFE DECLARES 'THERE'S NO JUSTICE' announced Owen's paper.

GAY LOVER STABBED BY WIFE proclaimed Ianto's paper,

"Fuck!" Ianto threw down the paper in disgust and stormed out, Owen raced after him. "Hey Ianto, they don't have the complete facts, newspapers always twist things"

"But all they are focussing on is that I'm gay, not her, but that I am gay, that's all they see" Ianto said angrily.

Owen sighed, he knew there was so much more to Ianto than being gay but newspaper reporters would distort things to make it sound more sordid than it is, he thought Ianto's friends would need to be strong around him to support him, "We'll get thru this, okay?"

Ianto straightened up and stoically said, "Yeah of course, how about we have that beer?"

Owen looked at Ianto quizzically remembering Ianto saying no to this offer earlier citing that he needed to go home to walk his dog, "Yeah sure"

At the pub Owen and Ianto sat at the bar enjoying a pint when it became obvious that another patron was staring, whispering to his companion and pointing in Ianto's direction. Ianto tried his best to ignore them and concentrate on what Owen was saying.

"and then we walked up …..the….pi…."Owen noticed that Ianto was not fully listening to him as he appeared to be distracted, "hey Ianto, Tosh and me on our first date, I thought you wanted the details"

"Oh sure Owen, sorry" Ianto turned his attention back to Owen, smiling he said, "the boat shed, is this when you fell in the water trying to impress Tosh?"

Owen grimaced, "So Tosh told you, I should have thought so" Owen sighed, thinking about their first date; Owen was so nervous trying to be so casual and knowledgeable but as he stepped into the boat to help Tosh in, he overbalanced even before getting a hold of her hand and fell into the murky water. Tosh had tried not to laugh while watching him clamper out of the river that at some point it became all too much and she laughed out loud in a gush. The good thing that came out of it was that as Tosh's place was closest and Owen was soaking wet he needed to get out of his wet clothes so they went to Tosh's and he had a shower at Tosh's. They spent a lazy afternoon chatting while his clothes dried, then with his clothes back on they ended the evening getting out of them and spending the night together, not that Owen was going to tell Ianto the last portion of their date, some things were sacred. Owen smiled thinking about that day and the subsequent days following.

"Only the funny parts" Ianto said smiling happy for his friends, "I'm glad that you make her happy, and I think that you are happy as well"

"Oh, very" Owen said dreamily, "she is something spec.."

Owen was interrupted as the bar patron that had been staring approached Ianto and sneered in his direction, "We don't want your kind in here" jutting out his chin.

"And what kind is that?" Ianto had his back up, "the paying kind?" Ianto said, looking at the badly dressed man.

"Your kind, stealing other women's husbands and turning them into poofs" he sneered, looking at Owen.

"What?!" Owen spluttered.

"Oh I see you can read" Ianto said gruffly, thinking about the newspaper headlines, "and then make whatever assumptions your feeble little mind can fabricate"

"Huh" the bar patron said confused, not fully understanding what Ianto said.

"Let's go" Owen hissed, seeing Ianto getting annoyed with this lowly educated man.

"Yeah take your boyfriend and go" the man said mockingly.

Ianto turned around swiftly and raised his closed fist in the direction of the man, but thankfully Owen was standing close enough to Ianto to anticipate his movements and caught his arm mid swing and stopped Ianto from connecting with this man's face, "Let it go, this moron is so not worth it".

Ianto looked at Owen, knowing what he meant, shook his head and they stormed out of the pub, some patrons staring, some others with their heads down not wanting to get involved.

"Thanks Owen" Ianto said after they had walked for several minutes, cooling down, "I normally don't react that way, and it's only the beginning" he sighed, shaking his head.

Owen playfully slapped him on the back, "It's okay mate, that guy was a neanderthal, probably still drags his woman by her hair"

Ianto laughed at Owen's statement, there was a time that Ianto would have been the one to make caustic and sarcastic comments but since the 'event' he had lost some of his sense of humour, "Yeah, you're right, I better get going if I'm going to walk Myfanwy before Jack gets home"

"Okay, see you tomorrow" Owen said, "Oh and Ianto I like my morning coffee strong with a dash of caramel"

Ianto looked at him with a smirk, "Funny that how Tosh likes it too"

By the time that Jack arrived back home, Ianto had taken Myfanwy for her walk, showered and dressed in something more casual yet smart.

"Mmmmm you smell and look so good" Jack said admiringly, staring at Ianto with lust filled eyes.

"Oh, like what you see, do you?" Ianto said as he pressed his body against Jack's feeling his growing hardness thru his trousers.

"Ahhh…. yesssss" Jack said his breathing becoming erratic, as his hands grabbed Ianto's arse and squeezed. Their kissing became more and more passionate; Ianto pushed Jack up against the wall, ravishing his neck. Jack's hands wandered from Ianto's arse, up to his waist and grabbing his hair and pulling when Ianto nipped at his neck and ear lobes.

Ianto detangled himself for a moment and said breathlessly, "Wanting a little dessert before dinner?" Ianto grinned knowingly that dinner will be a while off now.

"Oh no, not wanting a little of anything" Jack said forcefully, "wanting the full platter of dessert options"

"Oh let me see what is on the menu" Ianto pushed his hand down Jack's trousers, caressing his cock.

"Mmmm, the menu…is all…. yours….. for the taking" Jack's breath hitching as Ianto brought him to even further hardness.

Ianto's other hand reached out to caress Jack's face bringing his mouth to Jack's, their tongues dancing and entwining with each other's, Ianto poured his love and passion into the kiss almost bringing Jack undone.

"Oh Ianto…. Ianto" Jack whispered, panting, "I need you….now.

"Patience, my dear Captain" Ianto smirked, whilst removing his hand from Jack's weeping cock, knowing that Jack wanted Ianto to touch him more not less.

"Oh" Jack murmured, understanding that they desperately needed to remove their clothes, but he didn't want Ianto to stop touching him. They stared into each other's eyes getting lost in the depths then the need to feel Jack's skin on his reminded Ianto that he needed to get Jack out of his clothes.

Ianto quickly swished Jack's belt out of his trousers and in one deft movement removed Jack's trousers and boxers, dropping to his knees he engulfed Jack's cock into the heat of his mouth. Ianto swirled his tongue and slightly twisted his hand grasping the base of Jack's cock. Jack grasped Ianto's hair as Ianto worked his magic then as Jack started to tug on Ianto's hair, Ianto knew to stop, he didn't want Jack to come just yet.

Jack grabbed Ianto by the arms pulling him up, capturing him in a lust filled kiss caressing his face and murmuring his name. "Lie down", Ianto promptly did as he was told, knowing that Jack would fulfil every need of his. Jack removed Ianto's clothing sensually, kissing every part of his body as he removed each article of clothing. By the time that Jack got to Ianto's cock it was rock hard and weeping and Ianto was pleading with Jack to touch him there. Jack's tongue slowly lapped at the pre-cum and tilting his head to stare into Ianto's blue eyes he slowly sucked at his lower lip tasting Ianto. "Oh, mmm" Ianto's breath hitched and gulped, the tension too much to bear, "Please Jack, fuck me now, I need you inside me….now"

Grabbing the lube, Jack quickly slicked up Ianto's hole and carefully pushed himself in, keeping eye contact with Ianto knowing when to push deeper, harder. Ianto nodded slightly silently telling Jack he wanted all of Jack in him. When Jack was fully sheafed and waiting for Ianto to adjust to him, Jack's eyes roamed over his body, trying not to stare at the scars on Ianto's chest and torso from the stabbing.

"Now Jack, please" Jack understood Ianto's plead and started a rhythm as he wrapped his hand around Ianto's cock and set the same pace as his thrusting.

Several minutes later as both men were bathed in a layer of sweat, Ianto came, spurting white ribbons of cum onto both their stomachs with Jack following closely after, both shouting out the others name.

As they tried to gather their breaths, they laid sprawled in their post coitil bliss "So dessert is all wrapped up, still wanting dinner?" Ianto panted.

"Oh yeah definitely, just built up my appetite" Jack said smiling.

"Okay, shower first" Ianto admonished, Jack's eyes lit up, "just a shower Jack, remember, dinner?"

"Oh you're such a spoil sport" Jack said pouting.

"Now if you're a good boy at dinner then you might get a treat when we come back" Ianto said with a smirk.

_A/N: Hands up who likes Owen in this fic, I know that Owen is usually portrayed as a snarky, bad mannered individual but I like to see the inner nice guy in Owen. _


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Games are Easy, Love is Hard

Author: Bendyfish

Chapter Three

_A/N: this chapter is mainly fluff, a nice little interlude before it gets all serious and angst-y. _

Sitting in the exclusive restaurant Ianto took another sip of his wine and described to Jack how Myfanwy was following commands now, while going for walks at the local park, how she was heeling and sitting. Jack sat there mesmerised by Ianto's voice, he always liked Ianto's Welsh accent and now there were more opportunities to listen to him than before they entered their relationship other than in the thrones of sexual ecstasy, now they discussed home furnishings, dog training, their work and Jack loved every minute of it.

The waiter brought over their selected dishes and set them down. Jack disengaged his hand from Ianto's and they thanked the waiter. "More wine?" the waiter asked.

"Ianto?" Jack asked.

"No, no more for me" Ianto answered, remembering that he had the beer with Owen, he didn't want too much alcohol, he shouldn't be finishing the one that he's got now. Ianto didn't want the alcohol interfering with the sedatives that he was taking to help him sleep, well the sedatives that he should be taking but thought he definitely would tonight, after some of the upsets that he experienced today.

"Well just a glass of me, thanks" Jack said to the waiter, "same vintage, thank you"

"Jack? Have you read any newspapers today?" Ianto asked hesitatively whilst twirling some fettuccine onto his fork.

Jack knew what Ianto was implying and yes he had seen the headlines on several newspapers, "Yes…I take it that you have?"

"Aha" Ianto murmured absent-mindedly twirling more and more fettuccine on to his fork.

"Look Ianto, we knew that the trial would begin soon, you have nothing to worry about"

"Really Jack, I don't think so" Ianto stopped twirling and put the fork down, "have you read the headlines?"

"Yes" Jack sighed, "newspaper are there to sell papers, so they will always put another spin on it"

"But they are implying that because I'm gay she can exact this type of revenue" Ianto's voice was getting a little louder and some of the restaurant patrons began to stare towards their table.

Jack placed his hand onto Ianto's cheek and gently turned his face towards him, "All this will come out in the trial, you have done nothing wrong"

"Oh really Jack, I seduced her husband" Ianto said more quietly.

"No, you did not, he was there of his own free will" Jack reminder him, "he was looking for a good time, you gave him that"

"My lifestyle back then…." Ianto shook his head, scolding himself, "why didn't…..why didn't I discover that you are the only person that I needed? All this would not have happened"

"Oh, my dear Ianto, I wish that I could change it all for you but we will get through this, together" Jack said knowing that if this didn't happen, Ianto would still probably be living that lifestyle, that because of that woman making Ianto re-evaluate his life Ianto would not have realised or admitted his love for Jack.

"Thank you Jack" Ianto said "thank you for everything"

Jack smiled and stared into Ianto's smoky blue eyes, "Ianto, for you, anything" caressing his hand, he brought it up to his mouth and kiss it, "now finish your dinner, before it gets cold"

"Yes mum" Ianto said good humouredly, then re-twirled a much lesser amount of fettuccine and popped it into his mouth, "mmmm, you gotta try this"

Ianto twirled some pasta and popped the forkful into Jack's mouth.

"Mmmm, that is good" Jack said appreciately, "try some of this veal, it just melts in your mouth"

Jack cut a piece of his veal and brought it up to Ianto's mouth, Ianto tasted the veal and said suggestively, "Just like someone else I know" smiling and winking back at Jack.

"Oh keep that up and I'm not going to be able to leave this table, if you know what I mean" Jack said.

Ianto reached under the table and groped Jack's groin feeling Jack's burgeoning hardness, "Oh I know what you mean" Ianto said provocatively.

"You are incorrigible Ianto Jones" Jack admonished, smiling.

"But that's the way you like me?" Ianto asked innocently.

"No" Jack said and looking into Ianto's eyes, "that's the way I love you"

Ianto hitched a breath, and reached for his glass of wine.

Jack smiled sadly, knowing that it may take a while for Ianto to declare his love verbally. Moving in together was a big enough step for Ianto so Jack wasn't expecting him to declare his love, but that wasn't going to stop him from declaring his love for Ianto whenever he felt the moment.

"So how much damage did Owen do to your filing systems?" Jack asked knowing that Ianto was a very organised person and changing the subject.

"Hmmm let's say, it could have been worst" Ianto said with a smile, "only took me two hours to sort"

"Only!"

"Well they have been busy, due to my securing that big sale we have picked up quite a few elite clienteles" Ianto said, gathering more fettuccini onto his fork.

They continued with small talk about a stage play that they were interested in seeing and an upcoming vet trip for Myfanwy whilst they finished off their mains. The waiter came for their dessert order.

"Desserts, sirs?" the waiter asked.

Jack and Ianto looked at each other and smirked and before Jack could say anything rude Ianto quickly said "We'll have the Tiramisu, I believe you have the best in Cardiff"

"It's award winning, sir"

"Then two of your award winning Tiramisus" Ianto said cheerily, "oh that's okay with you Jack?" turning to Jack, who was watching him intently.

"Yeah definitely okay, but you do know that Tiramisu is terribly fattening?' Jack said, "Not that you're fat, but we will have to exercise or something"

"Or something" Ianto said smirking.

Two Tiramisus arrived shortly after in tall glasses, the waiter asked, "Would there be anything else sir, a coffee or port perhaps?"

Jack knowing that no one can make as good as coffee as Ianto, even the best Italian restaurant in Cardiff replied, "Two ports will be fine thanks"

They ate their Tiramisus enjoying the sensations of the cream, mascarpone cheese and soggy biscuits soaked in coffee liqueur staring seductively at each other as they placed each mouthful into their mouths and licking their lips. The port was rich and fruity with a little bit of a kick, Ianto savouring each drop but also aware of the amount of alcohol he had today.

Walking back to their home, Ianto reached out for Jack's hand. Jack tried not to jolt at this action but he was caught unawares. Jack knew that Ianto didn't have a problem with public display of affection but that was usually reserved for the pick-ups and that was usually a possessive arm around the shoulders not this intimate hand holding. Jack looked over at Ianto and breathed deeply, he didn't need to say that he loved him, his look and his actions told him so much. Jack squeezed his hand and then let his fingers intertwine with Ianto's. They walked on, in comfortable silence, oblivious of others walking on the street, the Welsh rain starting lightly not bothering them at all.

"Oh excuse me, you are… Ianto Jones?" a stranger walked up to them, addressing Ianto, "Can I have a word"

Ianto recognised this man as a reporter straight away, and kept on walking, tugging Jack with him.

"Just a few words, please it won't take long" the reporter insisted.

"I have nothing to say, goodbye" Ianto said continuing to walk, head down and picking up his pace.

"The trial starts tomorrow, will you be taking the stand?" the reporter continued undeterred that Ianto had bid him goodbye.

"Excuse me, if you do not remove yourself from our personal space, I will have no choice but to call the police" Jack said whilst extracting his mobile phone from his jacket pocket to indicate that he meant what he said.

"Okay, okay, right you are mate" the reporter turned away, shaking his head.

Jack could feel Ianto shaking and could hear his breathing becoming more strained.

"Ianto, it's okay, are you okay?" Jack asked worried as Ianto seemed unnerved that he was already being recognised on the street and questioned.

"Yeah, yes" Ianto said, trying hard to control his breathing.

By the time they arrived back at their home, Ianto had calmed down somewhat, he looked at Jack, "Thank you…. will it be like this always?"

"No it shouldn't, once you have been on the stand, things should settle down" Jack said hoping that he was right, "by then the reporters will have all the information that they need or they move on to something else"

"I hope so" Ianto said sadly.

"Come on, I would assume that Myfanwy will be in need to be let out in the back yard for a bit" Jack said knowing that a distraction would help, as he turned the key.

The moment that they opened the door to their home, Myfanwy came bounding up to lick them both, happy to see her masters.

_A/N: next chapter, the trail. If you are reading this please leave a review, good, bad or indifferent._


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Games are Easy, Love is Hard

Chapter Four

_A/N: I'm sorry if I get some of the terminology wrong in reference to the court and legal terms. I don't watch many of those CSI type shows or know anything about trials so I am just winging it, so if I get anything wrong please forgive me and show me some patience. Thanks in anticipation. _

The next day Ianto woke unrefreshed due to the many nightmares he endured thorough the night. He didn't take the sedatives prescribed to him, the beer, wine and port was probably not a good combination so decided to take the risk of going to sleep without the sedative. Thankfully Jack was there to hold him through each nightmare but that meant that both men didn't get much sleep.

Ianto was not going to be called up today, as the lawyers were laying down the foundations of the trail and Mrs Thompson would be called up today. The prosecution told him that he would be called to the stand on the second or third day. Ianto decided that he wouldn't go into the court room unless he was required and his lawyer thought this was best.

On the third day Ianto was called up to the stand. Jack was in the courtroom with Tosh, Owen and Gwen to give Ianto support. With shaking legs Ianto approached the stand, the usual spiel of speaking the truth and only the truth was uttered and then the questioning began.

The defence lawyer approached Ianto who sat in the stand and confirmed who Ianto was, then went on to ask if Ianto thought to contact the police when he began to receive the notes.

"No"

"And why was that?"

"I didn't think, that it was serious"

"Oh it is usual for a homosexual to receive these types of notes?"

"What? …No"

"Objection!" the prosecution objected.

The judge asked the defence lawyer to not place personal judgements on the sexuality of the victim in the proceedings.

"Do you think that it is normal to receive notes of this nature?"

"No"

"But you thought it was nothing serious….curious"

"Objec…"

"Yes, please refrain from putting in your opinions Mr Paterson" the judge admonished the defence lawyer again.

"Mr Jones, how long have you been a homosexual?" Mr Paterson asked.

"Objection" the prosecution called out.

"I'll allow it, but I'm warning you Mr Paterson" the judge said wearily, he suspected that these proceeding were going to go in this direction considering the nature of the crime, but he had to allow that these type of questions were going to come about.

"I ask again Mr Jones, how long have you been a homosexual?"

"Since I was a teenager, I knew before puberty" Ianto said

"And how long as a practising homosexual?" Mr Paterson asked.

"Objection!" the prosecution yelled.

"Mr Paterson, is this leading to something unless you will have to abandon this line of questioning" the judge asked sternly.

"Yes, Your Honour, there is a point I am leading to"

"Get to it quickly Mr Paterson" the judge admonished.

"Can you tell when it is someone first time" Mr Paterson began again, with a slight smile on his face.

"It depends on how rela.."

"Just answer yes or no" Mr Paterson asked "can you tell when it is someone's first time"

"Yes"

"Was it Mr Thompson's first time?"

"Yes"

"Did you ask if he really wanted to have sex?"

"No, but …."

"Just yes or no"

"No"

"Did you notice that he had a tell-tale mark on his wedding finger?"

"Huh, no"

"Would you have continued if you had noticed he was married?"

"Objection!" the prosecution called out.

"Stick to the facts" the judge admonished.

"Do many married men go to these types of places"

Ianto hesitated knowing that many married men went to these places hiding who they really were but knowing that society didn't want to know that.

"Well Mr Jones, do many married men go to these types of places?"

"Yes" Ianto answered, a hush of whispers was heard through the gallery.

"Do you think that maybe you are wrecking many marriages?"

"OBJECTION!" the prosecution shouted.

"No more questions your honour" Mr Paterson said, walking back to his desk, sitting next to Mrs Thompson.

Ianto's eyes started to water but he remembered Jack saying to just keep eye contact with him and that he would be his strength. Ianto searched out for Jack, saw that he was staring at him hoping to show him strength and unity. Ianto tried to smile back at him, but he felt intimidated and helpless after the questioning.

The prosecution lawyer walked up to the stand where Ianto sat, as he wasn't dismissed as yet. It was the prosecution's turn to cross examine, he started with the usual line of questions, asking about his long relationship with his boyfriend and now being exclusive to him. Then he began to counter argue the points that the defence lawyer put to Ianto.

"Mr Jones you said that you thought that it was Mr Thompson's first time. How did you know?"

"He was nervous and enthusiastic" Ianto replied, glad that he was able to answer in more than a yes or no answer.

"Are many of the men that go there, nervous?"

"Yes" Ianto answered.

"How do you know that he was nervous?"

"He kept on looking around, like he didn't want to be seen"

"And why is that you think?'

"Well as I said earlier, many married men go there"

"Had you seen him before at this club?"

"No, I hadn't seen this man before at this club, but that could be because some men use different clubs each time"

"So could this man had done this before?"

"Objection!" the defence lawyer called out.

"Keep to the facts please" the judge said.

"Are men who go to these clubs there for sex?"

"Yes"

"And how do you know this?"

"There are areas set aside for….for these activities" Ianto said cautiously.

"So it is assumed that if men are frequenting these clubs, they are looking for sex?"

"Yes"

"So you wouldn't be asking anyone there if they did or did not want sex because all are there for sex?"

"Yes"

"What is the visibility in these clubs?"

"Mainly dark and smoky"

"Would you notice jewellery?"

"Jewellery would be hard to see in the muted lighting"

"Thank you Mr Jones"

Before Ianto could get off the stand the defence lawyer, Mr Paterson asked if he could ask one more question. He was granted this request.

"Does it bother you that sometimes some of the trysts with these men are with married men with loving wives at home?"

"Ummm…."

"That is all, thank you Mr Jones"

Shaken, Ianto left the stand stoically trying to hide that he was ruffled by the last question. Jack held out a hand to him and walked out of the courtroom with him. Tosh, Owen and Gwen falling in behind them.

Jack didn't say anything knowing that Ianto needing to process what happened because all in all Jack thought it went well but he could feel that Ianto was shaken by the questioning.

"You did well Ianto" Tosh gushed, Owen and Gwen nodding in agreement.

Ianto stared at them, not knowing what to say, and then all of a sudden he felt an uneasiness in his stomach and raced off in the direction of the toilets.

After throwing up the contents of his stomach of the breakfast that Jack and Ianto enjoyed that morning Ianto clutched at his waist. Jack grabbed a handkerchief from his jacket pocket, wet it at the sink and placed it on Ianto's forehead. "It's fine, it will be fine, just breath" Jack soothed.

_A/N: Well did it seem believable? I hope so. I won't be doing Melanie's trial questioning, I am mainly focussing on Ianto and his dealing with the trail and his relationship with Jack in this sequel. _


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Games are Easy, Love is Hard

Chapter Five

_A/N – angst-y chapter _

The next couple of days the phone rang so often that Ianto ended up pulling the phone connection out of the wall. How these reporters were getting a hold of his number amazed and infuriated him. Going to work only left him vulnerable and open to more questioning by reporters and jeering anti-gay protesters as he walked from his car to the office. So he spent more time at home becoming frustrated by the isolation as Jack was working on an intense case that required him to do more surveillance out of Cardiff, Jack didn't want to go but Ianto insisted that Jack should not be baby-sitting him.

Three nights after Ianto's questioning at the trial Jack didn't arrive back home till 3.40 in the morning Ianto had a restless day, all day fielding phone calls then Gwen and Rhys had visited followed by Tosh and Owen but Ianto shooed them home at 11.30pm saying that they needed to go to work the next day and that Jack would be home soon. The fact that Ianto didn't know when Jack would be arriving home frustrated him but he was the one who insisted Jack continue to do his surveillance for his latest job. Ianto fell asleep on the sofa and woke suddenly in a layer of sweat from a horrific nightmare, damn he berated himself, he meant to take the sedative but he fell asleep on the sofa, not getting the chance to take his tablets to help him to sleep. Myfanwy lay on the rug next to him however she slept on when Ianto got up. Ianto looked at the time, 2.15am, Jack not home as yet, he was getting a little irritated that Jack wasn't home yet as Ianto had gotten used to Jack comforting him when he woke from a nightmare that Ianto wanted Jack to be there.

An hour later of not being able to go back to sleep and pacing up and down and getting more and more agitated that when Jack finally arrived, Ianto was in a heightened state of anxiety. Jack opened the door quietly so as not to disturb Ianto, as Jack thought Ianto would have been asleep in their bed by now, considering the time.

"Phone not working Jack?" Ianto snarled at Jack.

"I called, Ianto, and texted but I figured you were asleep" Jack said.

"Yeah, I'm sure Jack" Ianto replied sarcastically.

"Ianto?" Jack said unsure why Ianto would be this rude, Jack had been late before and Ianto didn't have a problem.

"So, was he good?" Ianto continued.

"What?" Jack stunned in the way this conversation was going.

"Was he good, did you get some good dick?" Ianto could hear himself but couldn't stop himself, like he was listening to his parents argue and he couldn't stop them.

"What! Are you really accusing me of being on the prowl?" Jack asked unbelievably.

"What? Like you haven't before?" Ianto couldn't stop himself.

"Ianto, I was working!" Jack tried to explain again.

"Oh I know how you were working, working the clubs" Ianto sneered, _'stop, stop'_ his subconscious screamed at him.

'Ianto, please this is not you" Jack pleaded, realising that the last couple of days had gotten to Ianto because even when he and Ianto weren't in a relationship Ianto would never be this scathing.

"And what do you know about me Jack, I'm a home wrecker, a murderer" Ianto yelled.

Jack reached out to Ianto to comfort him and Ianto flinched away, "Ianto, you can't believe that"

Ianto's mind was racing; memories of his parents constantly fighting and arguing seemed so similar to what was happening now. Knowing that a relationship was never going to work, he had seen his parents fight every day and he didn't want this, the fighting and accusations, all his fears coming true, "I told you I didn't want a relationship Jack, it only leads to fighting and being unhappy"

"I'm not unhappy Ianto, I love our relationship, I'm unhappy that you are accusing me of something that I haven't done though"

"And that's the rub, one is always denying that they done anything wrong, love is not enough"

"But it is Ianto, you are in a bad place right now, I get that, with the trial and the reporters, I understand that". Myfanwy woke and trotted over and nudged Ianto, Ianto hardly noticed and instinctively opened the back door to let her out, but Myfanwy remained at his side.

Ianto wanting to protect Jack from all the bad press that this trial was bringing them because he knew deep down that he did love Jack but afraid of turning into his parents, said "Go Jack, get away from me, get out while you can, I don't want you in my life"

"No" Jack said firmly, "I won't leave you"

"Then you are a fool" Ianto said angrily.

"Well I rather be your fool than be without you and not a fool" Jack replied sincerely.

"Go Jack, get out" Ianto screamed. Ianto walked to the front door and opened it to indicate to Jack that he should leave.

"NO!" Jack not moving, wanting Ianto to understand that he would support and be a comfort to Ianto no matter what.

"Then I'll leave" Ianto said angrily. Ianto quickly grabbed his car key which were hanging by the door and stormed out before Jack had a chance to stop him, Myfanwy stayed by Ianto's side following in his steps. Jack stared wide eyed before quickly following Ianto out the door and as Ianto grasped the car door to open it, Jack reached out placing his hand on Ianto's shoulder. Ianto spun around, his face distorted in anger, and pushed Jack back, "I'm leaving Jack" and then more quietly, "its for the best"

"For who Ianto? Not me" Jack pleaded.

"For the both of us, relationships don't work, someone always gets hurt"

As Jack reached to caress Ianto's face Ianto pushed his hand away then shoved Jack firmly when he stood his ground. Jack stumbled back shocked that Ianto couldn't see what was true, maybe it was lack of sleep but Ianto was becoming irrational.

While Jack stood there stunned and speechless Ianto climbed into his car, Myfanwy jumping in just as quickly, Ianto locked the door and roared off.

_A/N: Oh no a set back on the path of love, do you think that Ianto will return to his old ways?_


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Games are Easy, Love is Hard

Chapter Six

_A/N: some more homophobia and gay hate in this chapter, sorry, but society is still such a bitch. _

After making several phone calls asking Tosh, Owen and Gwen to call him if Ianto turns up at their place, Jack replayed the argument over and over thinking could he have said something that would have prevented Ianto from leaving. He didn't want to contemplate that Ianto would stay away forever, for the past weeks Jack and Ianto had talked late into the nights really getting to know each other and Jack really felt that Ianto really did love him with all his heart, not that Ianto ever said those words but the actions and the connection that he felt screamed that. He did not want to leave the house to look for Ianto thinking that if Ianto came to his senses, that he wanted to be here when Ianto returned, so he stay and hoped he came back or one of their friends rang to say that Ianto was there.

At 8.10am Jack heard knocking at the front door, Jack exhausted from the pacing and lack of sleep walked to the front door, opening it expecting to see Tosh however it was not Tosh but three men he didn't recognise standing at the door "Yes?" Jack said cautiously, "can I help you?"

"Where's the home wrecker?" said the blond one, who stood in the front of the trio.

"Huh?" Jack realised that these men weren't here for a social visit and tried to step back, so he could close the door but the one in the front stepped forward closer to the opened door preventing Jack from shutting it in their faces.

"Where the poof, where's Ianto Jones?" the blond man asked disdainfully.

"He's not here" Jack stood his ground, thinking of how he could prevent this escalating as these men seemed to be out to prove their masculinity and hetro-ness, "look guys why don't you go back to your wives", as he stepped to the side and reached out with his arm for the door to his side to pull it closed.

The dark haired man behind the one who spoke, reached out his hand to prevent the door shutting, "We just want to speak to Ianto Jones, no harm done" he tried to say convincingly, although Jack was buying none of it.

"Anything you want to say to him, you can say to me" Jack said determinedly.

"Oh you're one of them, you're a poof too" the scruffy one said standing to the left of the blond one in front.

"I recognise him, he's the boyfriend" the dark haired one sneered.

"You people wreck families, turn our boys into poofs" the blond one said disdainfully, poking his finger into Jack's chest.

"Okay boys, you're had your fun, you've scared me, now you can go off, boasting to your mates that you scared a lone man between the three of you" Jack said knowing that he shouldn't have said that as it may push a few buttons but these men were so primitive, and he was getting tired of their tough guy attitude.

"Won't need all of us to put you in your place, you fag" the blond one said, "just me" as he said this he pulled his closed fist back quickly and slammed it into Jack's nose before Jack had time to react, stumbling to the tiled floor. The blond man stepped into the house, with the other two watching on, he pulled back with his right leg and kicked Jack in his stomach. Jack groaned, clutching at his chest and curled himself into a ball to prevent further kicks to his stomach.

As blond man bent down to say something in Jack's ear, his companions jeered and cheered him on, then the jeering and cheering stopped abruptly as the scruffy one was flung back and shoved forcefully to the ground with his knee twisted behind him and in the same blur the dark haired man was slammed into the open door jam and with an oomph crumpled to the ground clutching his back. Jack still reeling from being kicked and in pain slowly realised that the three threatening men were now only one, the blond one that was close to his ear. Jack looked up to see standing behind the blond man and having already dealt with the two men, who were now on the ground groaning, with Myfanwy growling over them, was Ianto.

The blond man turned to see what Jack was staring at behind him, and was met with Ianto's fist in his face making him stagger backwards, another blow causing him to crash to the floor near Jack. Jack scrambled away from the dazed blond man and quickly grabbed the heavy chair near the door and placed it over him and sat on the chair immobilising him, Jack clutching his side suspecting that he may have a broken or cracked ribs from the pain that he was experiencing. Ianto turned to face the other two men, the dark hair one, the one that Myfanwy wasn't standing over, was recovering and staggered towards Ianto. Ianto raised his leg and with a sideways kick landed the man back on his arse as Ianto bent down and grabbed the scruffy man by his shirt, lifting him off the ground, Myfanwy moving aside. Ianto slowly lowered his face close to the scruffy man's face so 'scruffy' could feel Ianto's breath as he said through clenched teeth, "Try it one more time, and you will see that we can fight just as good, if not better than you hetros, after all we have had lots of practise fighting you cave men" Ianto sneered, then turning to Jack said "you want to lay charges Jack?"

"No, they get a 'get out of jail free' card today" Jack said, staring and smiling with admiration and awe at Ianto.

"Go and think yourselves lucky" Ianto said to the two retreating men.

Ianto helped Jack out of the chair, lifted the chair off the entangled blond man, as soon as his body and hands were free 'blondie' reached out to his bloody nose as his eyes darted between Jack and Ianto.

"You would serve yourself better to disassociate yourself from the riff raff and educate yourself" Ianto said to the blond man, "now go and if I see you around here again, I will not hesitate in calling the police…. after dealing with you myself, and you will have more than a bloody nose"

The blond man quickly got up and walked quickly after his companions.

_Earlier (after their argument and before Ianto comes to the rescue)_

_Ianto roared off glancing in his rear view mirror he saw Jack get up off the ground and brush himself off but what he didn't see was anger, this is what he expected to see in Jack's face, but what he saw was sadness. And at that moment he felt sadness as well. _

_Why would he feel sadness, Ianto thought. This is for the best, he could go back to how he used to live, playing around, having fun, hey it's not his fault if cheating husbands are looking for a good time and then kill themselves because they can't get over the guilt that they feel, like Jack said before when they were having dinner at that swanky restaurant, 'the husband wanted a good time, you showed him that', Ianto was happy playing around before but then he thought of all the special moments that he had with Jack after they agreed to be exclusive. Moments of domestic bliss that Ianto didn't think that he would enjoy but did, more than he expected, moments of erotic sex and love making, moments of talking about and planning a future together, moments of spending time together not having sex but just being together. _

_Ianto drove aimlessly, his thoughts flittering between the times spent with Jack and the future that he started to think that he and Jack could have. After driving for about an hour he noticed that he was at one of the lookout points for tourists to see the whole of Cardiff so he got out, there were no tourists about considering the time. He sat on one of the benches and thought about his life, with and without Jack, fighting in a relationship, what Tosh said, that all couples fight; it only shows that they care. He also thought about Jack, really thought of Jack and how he would feel without Jack in his life and he thought that even if they argue occasionally he would rather have Jack in his life, not just as a fuck buddy but a lifelong partner, if Jack will have him for that long time. Suddenly Ianto thought what if Jack didn't want him back after their argument. And that thought brought more sadness than leaving, he realised that he truly did love Jack with all his heart and he would do anything to be with Jack whatever it took, he would need to get back to Jack before Jack thought he wasn't coming back. _

"You came back" Jack said smiling between gritted teeth trying to ignore the pain in his chest caused most probably because of the suspected cracked ribs.

"Yeah, I came back for you, I was the fool" Ianto sighed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you away"

"It's okay, I know you must be going through some shit, but don't let them get you down, you're stronger than that" Jack said, "as well as physically, oh wow, that was such a turn on" Jack smirked.

"Jack?" Ianto said tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"Jack, I love you" Ianto blurted out quickly, staring into the sparkling blue eyes of Jack.

Jack sighed deeply, smiling and staring back, getting lost in Ianto's blue orbs, "Yeah I know, I always knew" Jack said smiling, "but it's great to hear you say it"

Ianto stared intently at Jack, blue eyes meeting blue eyes, saying so much, understanding so much, wanting so much. Ianto stepped into their home with Myfanwy, closing the door once he was inside. He closed the space between them and gently grabbing Jack's face kissing him passionately. Both panting, totally engrossed in the other, their hands roaming over the other's body, knowing what turned the other on completely. As Ianto pressed himself onto Jack who he had pressed up against the wall, Jack groaned, in passion and pain, Ianto looked at him quizzically. "Jack, are you okay?"

"Ah…want you….. but I think that blond caveman broke a rib" Jack said trying to smile.

"Oh Jack, let me see" Ianto said full of concern, lifting Jack's t-shirt. Seeing the bruises already forming on Jack's torso Ianto held his breath, "Jack we need to get you to the hospital"

"Yeah maybe, but I thought we were going to…..going t…" Jack's head nudged towards to the bedroom.

"Jack are you saying that even though you are in obvious pain you want to have sex?" Ianto said laughing.

"Welllll…umm" Jack said innocently.

"There will be plenty of time for that" Ianto said, then added shyly, "the rest of our lives in fact"

"Why Ianto Jones are you proposing a long term relationship?" Jack said in a Southern American accent.

"Not if you say it in that accent" Ianto said good humourly, "okay let's get you to the hospital"

_A/N: next chapter is the last chapter, just to wrap things up, mainly fluff. And the verdict._


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Games are Easy, Love is Hard

Chapter Seven

"Now listen honey, as much as I enjoy seeing your gorgeous face, I don't want to see you here again" the nurse said as she strapped Jack's chest. She was the same nurse who treated Jack the first time, not that long ago, "You should consider a different vocation" she suggested to Jack.

"What! And not get to see you every couple of months" Jack flirted, "your pretty face is what draws me here" Jack winked.

"Ahem" Ianto announced his entrance, "I believe he is taken"

The nurse turned around, smiling, "Oh honey, I knew a piece of eye candy like Jack would be someone's"

"Yes, he is" Ianto said smiling at Jack. As Ianto approached Jack, he bent over as Jack sat on the hospital bed and kissed him chastely with a hint of passion to show the nurse that he was definitely taken.

"Now Jack, you can go home' the nurse said, "take the pain killers and no vigorous acti….."

"And no vigorous activity" Jack and Ianto said at the same time as the nurse, laughing.

"Okay so you know the drill, but I mean it, Jack you have three cracked ribs, two of them severely" the nurse said sternly, "you need to give them time to heal"

"Oh, we have all the time in the world" Ianto said dreamily, staring into Jack's eyes.

Ianto helped Jack into his car, and he thought back to the last time he did this, when he took Jack home after Jack got shot, the two of them in Ianto's car and Jack checking over Ianto's CD collection, finding out that Jack liked Chinese food, how awkward he felt when his hand touched Jack's lips when he helped him eat and it wasn't in a sexual way but with concern and love, the beginning of the love that he feels so comfortable with now but denied back then. Ianto reached across Jack to grab the seat belt, pulled it across and smiled, "Okay, that's not pressing up against your ribs, are you comfortable?"

"More than you could ever know" Jack murmured, his eyes shining.

Ianto sighed, biting his lower lip, "Oh don't look at me like that, I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off you" Ianto said, licking his lips, "and I got to tell you, I'm a little scared of that nurse"

"Oh you are too funny" Jack laughed.

Ianto climbed into the driver's seat, placed the key in the ignition, turned towards Jack, "I love you, always have, I just didn't know it"

"Yeah but I knew, I'm a very patient man"

"And I am so glad" Ianto reached and gently caressed Jack's cheek, kissing him lovingly, his eyes shining, "now let's go home"

"You bet" Jack said enthusiastically.

Three days later the verdict was to be announced, the prosecution had advised Ianto that he was not required to be there. And that suited Ianto just fine. Jack wasn't doing any PI work that day and he had planned a day of pampering for Ianto to keep his mind occupied, first up was a cooked breakfast of eggs benedict with salmon with freshly squeezed orange juice with extra pulp followed by a massage, Jack had arranged for two masseuses to come over to give Ianto and him a couples massage. Then Jack had a selection of DVDs for Ianto's viewing pleasure, mainly James Bond movies. Lunch was another culinary masterpiece cooked by Jack, his mother's Lamb Stew with Dumplings recipe, Jack rang his mum and with her direction and advice he produced something very similar to what he remembered of his mum's always preferred stew. Ianto was very impressed with his cooking skills but more impressed that Jack expressed that he hadn't cooked for anyone, Ianto was the first person he felt the urge to learn to cook for. Jack even got out the candles, it was cliché he knew but he didn't care.

As Ianto settled in to watch the second James Bond movie while wrapped around Jack on their lounge he heard a commotion outside his door. Jack disentangled himself from Ianto, "I'll get it, don't move" Jack said to Ianto. Ianto was so engrossed in the movie to argue with Jack and let him answer the door.

Jack opened the front door to five reporters with three camera men; the reporters shoved their microphones towards Jack, "The verdict is out, what is your feelings?" "Mrs Melanie Thompson has been declared guilty by reason of insanity, was that expected?" "There's talk that she will be out in 6 months, any thoughts" "Is Ianto about, can we have a word" the reporters all spoke at once.

"No, we have nothing to say, please go away"

"Oh come on, the public would love to know Ianto's thoughts now that the verdict has been delivered" one of the reporters expressed what the other reporters were there for, as they all murmured in agreement.

"Ianto has no thoughts about the verdict, he believes the courts have done what they deem best, now please go"

"Yes all of you go, you have been asked nicely, now I'm telling you, move along" the reporters all turned around in unison to see that there was a uniformed policeman standing behind them.

"Thanks constable" Jack said gratefully recognising his friend Police Constable Andy Davidson.

After the reporters and the camera crews got into their cars and drove off Andy said, "I figured that the reporters would come to your friend for his statement since he wasn't at the verdict part of the trail, they can be pain, but I suppose they are just trying to get a story"

"Yeah I know, but we just want to forget about it"

"So how is your friend doing? Ianto, was it?"

"Yeah it's Ianto, he's doing fine, do you want to come inside, ask him yourself?"

"No, it's all good, just call me if more reporters come around and annoy you both, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, oh and thanks for everything" Jack said.

"Jack?" Ianto called from the lounge room as he walked to the front door.

"Yes Ianto" Jack called out but Ianto was behind him by now, "oh Ianto this is Andy Davidson, he is the one who….who saved your life"

"Then I am overdue to saying thanks" Ianto said smiling, extending his hand to Andy.

Andy shook his hand, "Great to meet you Ianto"

"Please come in, we are just having a lazy day, TV, food, Jack is actually a good cook" Ianto said winking at Jack.

"Oh no, I didn't mean to intrude" Andy said.

"I hope you got some beer cooling in the fridge" Owen called out as he, Tosh, Gwen and Rhys walked up the path.

"I've got some wine" Tosh said her hand entwined in Owen's hand.

"And we brought lasagne, Rhys made it" Gwen announced smiling at Rhys.

"Looks like we got all the makings of a party, come on in" Ianto said beaming, knowing that his friends were here as they had heard the verdict and rather than comment of it, they would rather just be together to celebrate that the whole ordeal was over.

For the next six hours the friends, Andy included, eat, drank, talked, joked and generally chilled out in Jack and Ianto's home. In the early hours of the morning after they had all gone home and Jack and Ianto had spent a couple of hours slowly satisfying each other knowing exactly what the other needed, and what to do for the other to have them screaming the others name and then laying exhausted breathing hard and smiling, feeling that they are in the best place in the world.

Ianto laid there thinking that he was the lucky person in the world, having a special someone who would always be there, secure in the knowledge that even if they fought, that that was normal, and it made making love afterwards, well that was much more fun and feeling good and that Jack was the only person that he wanted to make love to for the rest of his life.

"Jack?"

"Hmmm" Jack said sleepily.

"You know that I love you?"

"Yes?" Jack woke up a little, a little alarmed by Ianto's statement as Ianto seemed to hesitate and be reluctant in his speech.

"I love that I love being with you" Ianto said, "I mean all the time"

Jack nodded and smiled.

"Well, I want to ask you something"

"Ahuh" Jack stared into Ianto's eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Ianto seemed almost relieved after he said it.

"Yes, a thousand times, yes" Jack said without a moment hesitation.

"This has been the best day ever, and I mean ever" Ianto said capturing Jack's lips with his own.

Epilogue

Eight months later Jack and Ianto held a reception in the country in a stately manor, after their civil union ceremony. Their vows were heart felt, mentioning that through sickness and health, fun times and arguments, they would always be there for each other. Everyone laughed when they mentioned arguments because that even though Jack and Ianto occasionally argued, Ianto had learnt this was normal and part of a relationship. No one doubted their love for one another.

THE END

_A/N: I love reviews so please leave one, thanks _


End file.
